


actual children

by theimmoralareimmortal



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, GTA!AU, I couldn't help myself, Multi, Polyamory, Rare Pairings, Romantic Fluff, its really short but i like it, raysington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimmoralareimmortal/pseuds/theimmoralareimmortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon’s a person that absolutely adores having his hair played with, or even just touched, really. He’d been dating Tina and Ray for two months now and somehow, they had yet to figure that out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	actual children

Jon’s a person that absolutely adores having his hair played with, or even just touched, really. He’d been dating Tina and Ray for two months now and somehow, they had yet to figure that out.

* * *

 

The inevitable would happen one day when Jon decides to seat himself in Tina’s lap. Which, in the beginning, she was a little apprehensive about having a grown man in her lap, but soon came to find it adorable and all the more endearing. They’re watching Nemo, probably because they’re “adult babies” as Ray calls them, when Tina absentmindedly runs her fingers through his hair and is met with a high, happy sounding hum. She almost stops, but it’s too cute to as Jon presses into the touch, just slightly, almost like a cat would and she finds herself smiling a little.

They go on like this for the last hour of the movie, her fingers carding through his locks, nails lightly scratching over his scalp as he beams. It’s a sweet, lovely time. Until the door opens and shuts quickly, their partner all of a sudden by their side on the couch. Tina’s hand stills for a moment, but she finds herself giggling when Ray takes her other hand, placing it on his head expectantly.

“You two are literally children. But I love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short but i love it and i love this pairing. feel free to comment any prompt ideas for these three!


End file.
